Gerscichte Der Mafia
by queensterkim
Summary: kau tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang kau hadapi *what a lack summary* Warning: Yaoi, Adegan kekerasan mind to RnR XD THE NEXT CHAPT IS OUT!
1. Prologue

T**itle : Gerscichte Der Mafia**

**Chapter : Prologue – first of all**

**Author : NAOKEI FEAT QUEENSTERKIM  
><strong>

**Cast : - Lee Jinki**

**Kim Jonghyun**

**Kim Ki Bum**

**Choi Minho**

**Lee Taemin**

**Support Cast : Jung Yunho**

**Rating : M  
><strong>

**Warning : YAOI BoyxBoy , FF ini terdapat kekerasaan eksplisit! So Don't Like , Don't Read!  
><strong>

**NO BASH! **

* * *

><p>Tik Tik Tik<p>

Terdengar suara dentangan jam dinding besar milik namja tampan yang tengah duduk sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya pada lipatan tangan diatas meja. Menemaninya dalam kesunyian malam. Bergelut dengan pikirannya yang sepertinya sangat berat. Yah… resiko seorang Presdir.

Knock Knock

"Come in" mengangkat perlahan kepalanya yang terasa berat. Rasanya sangat lelah.

"Sorry Sir, I have bad news …." Seseorang berpakaian rapi formal serba hitam lengkap dengan kacamata hitam masuk sambil membawa beberapa berkas.

"hemm?" merespon singkat anak buahnya yang tengah sedikit panic. sangat jelas dari gelagatnya. Memberi semua berkas yang berada ditangannya dan menjelaskan sedemikian jelasnya.

"…" matanya terus bergerak menyapu satu persatu kata yang tertulis diberkas itu. Selagi anak buahnya memberi penjelasan lebih. Matanya membesar saat beberapa kata yang membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

"WHAT THE HELL? AARRGGHH" mencengkram keras kemeja hitamnya. Tepat pada dada sebelah kiri. Merasa matanya mulai gelap. Tiap jantungnya berdetak makin terasa sakit. Nafasnya mulai tak bisa dikontrol. Memejamkan matanya sangat kuat.

BRUK

"Mr. Yunho!"

* * *

><p>"Tuan Yunho dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena serangan jantung. Keadaannya sekarang koma" memberikan informasi pada atasannya. Namja yang berpakaian serba navy blue. Memainkan gelas wine yang ada ditangan kanannya. Menyicip sedikit rasa manis yang memabukkan. Tersenyum licik ditengah gelapnya malam yang hanya diterangi cahaya bulan. Menerobos masuk kedalam ruangan melewati kaca jendela besar itu.<p>

"This is my chance eh?" mengangkat gelas wine. Menutupi cahaya bulan yang ia lihat dengan merah pekat wine nya. Merasa menang. Dewi fortuna selalu dipihaknya.

* * *

><p>"Atur rencana baru. Aku ingin jangan sampai dia berbuat sesuatu yang membuatnya menguasai kedudukan Yunho hyung. Arra?" wajahnya menegang. Sedikit mencengkram ponsel touch screennya. Firasat buruk menghantui pikirannya. Berusaha tenang dalam situasi yang akan membahayakan kehidupannya.<p>

"Yes sir" membungkuk dan berlari menjalankan tugas yang telah diucapkan namja itu.

* * *

><p>PRANGG<p>

JLEBB

"A..A…Appa~ kenapa kau-" menatap jasad ibunya yang sangat ia cintai itu terkulai tak berdaya bersimbah darah. Cipratan cairan merah itu mengotori seluruh lantai ruang dapur. Pecahan botol whisky yang berserakan disekitarnya. Menatap nanar namja yang ia panggil appa.

"SHUT UP HELLBOY! THIS BITCH MUST DIE!" potong sang appa. Tertawa seperti orang gila saat ia masih menusuk terus menerus pisau yang ia tancapkan di dada sang istri.

TES

"ck" sedikit berdecak kesal melihat darah yang menetes dari pisau yang digenggam appanya. Memalingkan wajahnya dengan rasa jijik. Seperti melihat sampah.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU SAY-"

JLEB

"K..~.. argghh"

CREK

"can you stop ur fucking mouth?" melepas tusukan yang tepat pada jantung sang Appa. Rubuh tepat dihadapannya. Sedikit menendang nendang tubuh tak bernyawa itu layaknya benda mati.

"Heee~ how poor you are"

* * *

><p>"Kau harus jadi anak yang baik ne~ jangan cengeng" menepuk bahu anak tunggalnya yang terisak keras walau keadaanya benar benar sekarat. Sampai akhirnya menghembuskan nafas terakhir dengan senyum yang masih menghiasi wajah tampannya.<p>

"Appa~~" tetap menangis dan terisak melihat sang appa dengan keadaan menggenaskan. Darah yang seharusnya berada didalam tubuh appanya, sekarang sudah memenuhi lantai berkarpet soft choco miliknya.

GREB

"LARRRIII TUAN MUDA! AAARRRGGHHH"

DOR

"huks appa" berlari meninggalkan semua yang berada dibelakangnya. Mimpi buruk yang sayangnya nyata.

* * *

><p>"Aku tahu kau bisa…" meminum moccanya. Menatap namja cantik yang tengah terdiam menatapnya kaku.<p>

"Come on. Tidak ada alasan kau menolak. Aku akan membiayai segalanya. Kalau kau terima tawaranku" tersenyum licik.

"… can I answer tomorrow?" sedikit ragu dengan tawaran namja asing yang tiba tiba datang menemuinya saat ia duduk dipinggir sungai.

"Aku tetap menunggu" yakin dengan pemikirannya. Bahwa namja yang berada didepannya akan menerima tawaran yang ia berikan.

* * *

><p>"Kau salah paham!"<p>

"SHUT UP DAMN YOU! KAU SUDAH MEMBUNUH APPAKU! KARENA UMMA KU MENINGGALKAN UMMA MU OH? KAU HARUS TERIMA HAL YANG SAMA!" cukup emosi yang melanda dirinya. Setelah mengetahui segalanya tentang kematian ibunya. Dendam tumbuh dalam hatinya yang terdalam. Menatap liar lawan bicaranya.

* * *

><p>"aku sangat berhutang dengan kau hyung~" membungkuk sangat dalam. Merasakan bahwa hidupnya akan berakhir jika namja itu tidak membantu dirinya saat itu.<p>

"Hidup itu tidak murah hei dongsaeng" mengibas ngibaskan telapak tangannya diudara. Memang hidup itu sangat penuh dengan… ehm… hutang.

* * *

><p>"Aku harap kalian berdua bisa melanjutkan usahaku" berharap pilihannya benar. Mempercayai kedua namja yang sudah ia anggap sebagai dongsaengnya sendiri.<p>

"Ne, kami pasti bisa" jawab serempak. Melempar pandang satu sama lain. Mata mereka seperti sedang perang dingin dalam keheningan. Ck.

* * *

><p>HOSH HOSH<p>

"ja..jalan.. bu..b..buntu?"

"Kau tidak akan bisa lari lagi wahai kakek tua" ujarnya saat berjalan mendekat. Sebuah senyum seringai menghiasi wajahnya.

"DAMN IT YOU SUCK BOY"

DOR!

"ARRGGHH" mengenai perut sang target. Masih mau bermainkah?

"once more" ucapnya sedikit berbisik. Membidik sekali lagi.

DOR!

Head shot

"Finish. Piece of cake eh?" memasukan pistolnya kedalam saku pistol yang berada dipinggulnya.

"Good Job 01 !" terdengar dari earphonenya yang selalu ia pakai. Tersenyum puas saat tugasnya selesai.

* * *

><p>An : Heiho ^^

Author kembali lagi wowwww *throw confetti*

Kali ini Author kembali membawa ff yang lain

Tapi kali ini aku ga sendirian, karena aku berkolaborasi bareng temen ku Naokei

Thank you anis, udah ngijinin aku ngepost ff disini :*

seperti biasa Mind to RnR ?

Review yang banyak okeh?

Gamsahamnida ne! *bow*

Love you~


	2. Chapter 1

**Title : Gerscichte Der Mafia**

**Chapter : 1**

**Author : Naokei & Queensterkim**

**Cast : - Lee Jinki**

**Kim Jonghyun**

**Kim Ki Bum**

**Choi Minho**

**Lee Taemin**

**Support Cast : - Jung Yunho**

**Cho Jino**

**Lee Joon**

**Kim Heechul**

**Kim Gwiboon (just mention the name)**

**Rating : Pg-15 Alias M  
><strong>

**Warning : YAOI, FF ini terdapat kekerasaan eksplisit! So Don't Like , Don't Read **

**NO BASH!**

* * *

><p>Pria tua itu kini tergeletak bersimbah darah. Sambil menyeringai puas, namja itu berjalan mendekati pria tua itu lalu berjongkok dihadapannya. Oh yes~ darah segar itu merembes. Namja itu merogoh sesuatu di jaket kulit hitam yang ia pakai. Sebuah pisau lipat favoritnya yang berkilau indah nan tajam. Menatap benci kepada sang lelaki tua. Namja itu kemudian meneliti jari tangan lelaki tua itu satu persatu dan sampailah pada jari manis kirinya yang terselip sebuah cincin perak.<p>

"lumayan buat koleksi pertamaku"

Gumamnya sembari... mengiris jari manis itu dengan pisau tajam nya perlahan seperti kau mengiris sebuah daging. Sayang lelaki tua itu sudah mati. Jika tidak, ia ingin mendengar jerit tersiksa yang seperti sebuah melodi yang indah ditelinganya. Darah itu merembes pisau kesayangannya. Got it! Sebuah potongan tubuh dari korban pertamanya sejak ia direkrut oleh orang itu, ya sesorang yang telah mengajaknya untuk bergabung di kelompok orang itu saat dirinya sedang duduk dipinggir sungai. Potongan jari manis itu ia masukkan kesebuah kantong kecil yang ia bawa dan membungkusnya. Menghirup pisau lipatnya dan menjilati darah yang tersisa itu. Bau anyir darah bau favoritnya.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.

Jinki masih asik menatap file didepannya. Bibir tebalnya masih asik mengepulkan asap dari rokok miliknya.

"Shit! Aku tidak mungkin bisa bekerja sama denga bastard itu, hell no" gerutunya.

Melampiasakan kekesalannya dengan menghisap kuat mild seven yang masih diapit oleh jari telunjuk dan jari manisnya.

.tok

"masuklah"

Cklek

Blam

Jinki menatap sesosok pria yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya sekarang. Wajah pria itu menegang.

"kau kenapa Minho?"

"Turn on the TV"

Jinki sebenarnya bingung apa yang terjadi. Langsung ia raih remote universalnya dan menyalakan TV flat screen yang ada disebrang. Matanya membelalak kaget dengan berita yang sedang ditontonnya itu.

"Holy shit!" umpatnya

"Jinki lihat, jari tengahnya hilang, apa kau pikir ada anak buah Jonghyun yang bisa melakukannya?"

Memperhatikan mayat yang sedang disorot oleh kameramen berita itu dan ia menemukan jari tangan kirinya hanya berjumlah empat. Dasar pria tua tak berguna pikirnya.

"Minho, aku tidak mau tahu, usahakan tak tercium oleh polisi bahwa pria tua itu adalah anak buahku ara?

"kau tenang saja itu urusanku" ujar Minho datar.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

"_**Appa, appa! Lihat PR melukisku dapat 99, appa pasti senang kan?" **_

"_**Taemin, sorry, appa mu sedang sibuk oke? Jangan ganggu appa " **_

"_**Tapi appa..." **_

"_**Appa, lihat nilai ulangan MTK ku dapat 99.."**_

"_**Jinja Jinki? Mana sini appa lihat.." **_

"_**Aku sedikit kecewa, hanya dapat 99, sedikit lagi kan bisa dapat 100" **_

"_**Gwencha Jinki, nilai mu sudah 99 saja appa sudah bangga, mungkin lain kali kau bisa mendapatkan 100.." **_

"_**Sudah pasti, aku kan anak yang tangguh seperti appanya" **_

"_**hahahah, that's my boy" **_

"Taemin?"

_**Ini tidak adil, kenapa Jinki yang lebih diperhatikan oleh appanya? **_

"Taemin..hey"

_**Bukankah dirinya juga buah hati dari appanya**__. _

"Taemin-ah, bangun!"

_**Kenapa Jinki? Kenapa bukan dirinya? Apakah dia dan Jinki sangat berbeda? Sebangga itukah sang appa kepada seorang laki-laki bernama Jinki sampai dirinya sendiri kurang mendapatkan perhatian appa tercintanya? INI TIDAK ADIL..**_

"LEE TAEMIN"

TEP

Taemin sontak membuka kedua matanya, ia lalu terkejut. Kenapa ia harus tertidur disaat jam kerjanya? Kau bodoh taemin, umpatnya.

"aah~ Heechul hyung, mianhae, aku tertidur saat kerja, lain kali aku tidak akan mengulanginya" Taemin buru-buru membungkuk pada atasannya akibat keteledorannya. Untunglah atasannya ini sangat mengerti dirinya.

"kau kurang tidur taemin?"

"sedikit hyung, belakangan ini sepertinya aku terkena insomnia ehehehe"

"Aigoo, lain kali istirahat tepat waktu arraso? Kau bisa sakit taemin. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi kepada pegawaiku. Kita harus profesional ok?"

"nee hyung, arraso, sekali lagi aku minta maaf hyung, i'm promise it won't be happened again"

KRING!

"nah taemin, ada pelanggan diluar, layanan dengan baik nee? Untuk kali ini aku memaafkan mu"

"baik hyung, gamsahamnida"

Seorang pria tampan berkemeja hitam menelusuri toko bunga itu. Mencari-cari hadiah yang bisa ia berikan untuk seseorang sebelum bertemu dengannya.

"Permisi tuan, selamat datang di toko bunga kami, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Taemin membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan kepada pria itu, tak lupa dengan senyum ramah yang sedikit terkesan kekanak-kanakan untuk menyenangkan hati pelanggannya tersebut. Sang pria itu pun menyambutnya denga senyum khasnya yang membuat wajah pria itu semakin berkharisma.

"Aku ingin menghadiahkan sebuket bunga untuk seseorang yang sedang sakit, tapi aku masih bingung bunga apa yang mesti aku berikan kepadanya?"

"apakah seseorang itu kekasih anda tuan?"

Muka pria tampan itu bersemu merah seketika.

"anio, dia hanya dongsaengku"

"Bolehkah saya memberi saran? Saya sarankan anda memilih bunga lily saja, warnanya yang putih begitu menenangkan, wanginya yang menyegarkan cocok diberikan untuk sebagai tanda dukungan bagi orang yang kita sayangi, bisa adik, kakak, teman atau bahkan pacar, dongsaeng anda pasti menyukainya" jelasnya yang terkesan meyakinkan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu tolong rangkaikan bunga lily untukku.."

"Baiklah tuan, silahkan tunggu sebentar"

Taemin beranjak untuk mengambil beberapa tangkai bunga lily segar dan merangkaikannya seindah mungkin agar pelanggannya puas.

"apa tuan ingin menyertakan sebuah kartu ucapan?"

"Tentu, kurasa itu ide yang bagus"

"baiklah, boleh saya tahu nama tuan siapa?"

"Jonghyun, Kim Jonghyun"

"ah~ Tuan Jonghyun saya akan membantu menuliskan kata-kata ucapan untuk dongsaeng anda."

"Tunggu, biar aku saja yang tulis, bolehkan?"

"tentu saja tuan, ini kartunya "

Jonghyun mulai menuliskan kata-kata yang tepat sambil tersenyum tipis, berharap apa yang ia tulis dapat membuat orang itu tersenyum senang. Jonghyun kemudian menyerahkan kembali kartu ucapan yang telah ditulisnya agar diselipkan bersama buket bunga lily yang sudah dirangkai sebelumnya.

"Ini tuan Jonghyun buket bunga lily pesanan tuan bersama kartu ucapannya, semuanya 4000 won"

Jonghyun mengeluarkan selembaran uang dari dompetnya dan menerima buket bunga dari Taemin. Jonghyun kemudian menghirupnya. Dia benar, wanginya segar, semoga orang itu suka.

"Terima kasih tuan Jonghyun, silahkan datang kembali, semoga dongsaengmu cepat sembuh nee" membungkuk sopan sekali lagi kepada Jonghyun. Membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan dan senyum tampannya. Setelah itu ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar toko tersebut dan menuju ketempat selanjutnya. Rumah sakit.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Hembusan angin menyambut kedatangan Namja itu. Hembusan angin yang membuat daun-daun gugur itu melayang kecil disekitar pemakaman. Aura kelam sangat terasa saat kau berada disana. Hening bersamaan dengan semua jasad yang sedang tenang beristirahat. Namja itu berjalan menyusuri makam-makam untuk menuju sebuah makam seseorang yang sangat ia rindu. Tatapan sendu itu terhalangii oleh kaca mata hitam yang ia pakai saat ia memegang batu nisan itu.

**R.I.P **

**KIM GWIBOON **

Kejadian itu sudah lama namun sampai saat ini masih segar dipikirannya, kejadian yang memilukan yang membuatnya menjadi seperti sekarang. Otak nya memutar kembali kenangan-kenangan dirinya seperti sebuah film. Dimulai dari saat Ummanya memeluk tubuh kecilnya dan tersenyum bangga kemudia tertawa bersama. Saat dirinya sedang menangis hanya sebuah kehangatan dari pelukan dari ummanya sebagai obat. Kenangan indah itu menjadi kenangan pahit saat ia melihat sendiri bagaimana Umma nya dibunuh oleh si Brengsek yang sedang mabuk itu. Appanya sendiri.

"umma, bagaimana kabarmu disana? Baik kah? Kau masih ingat aku, putra kecil yang sangat kau sayangi? Mianhae jika baru hari ini aku bisa mengunjungimu" bergumam pelan sesaat setelah meletakkan sebah rangkaian bunga mawar putih bunga kesukaan umma tersayangnya.

Tes~

Shit, tak seharusnya ia menangis lagi, tak seharusnya ia menangis didepan ummanya sekarang. dikepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat sembari menggigit bibirnya sendiri agar tangisan itu tidak pecah. Ia melepas kaca mata hitamnya memperlihatkan matanya memerah. Setidaknya biarkan ia terlihat seperti ini, sekali saja hanya didepan jasad ummanya yang sudah terkubur. Seandainya saja ia masih hidup, ia pasti melarang sang putra kesayangannya menjalani profesi yang seperti ini.

"I really miss you so bad umma..." lirihnya. Namja itu hanya ingin memeluk ummanya sekarang.

_You better run run run run run_

_Cause there's gonna be some hell today_

_You better run run run run run _

_And that's the only thing I'm gonna say,hey  
>I wish I know the right from the start<br>That I was dancing with the dark  
>You better run run run run run<em>

Suara deringan hp namja itu menyadarkan dirinya. Buru-buru ia mengusap matanya dan berdeham kecil untuk memperbaiki suaranya yang tadi sempat serak.

"Yoboseo?"

"Key, where are you, are you ok? You even not calling me since the last night"

"I'm ok, aku hanya sedang reunian keluarga sekarang, kemarin malam aku kembali ke apartement lamaku maaf membuatmu cemas"

"begitu kah? Baiklah tapi nanti kau mesti kembali lagi ok? Misi kita belum selesai you know?"

"aku mengerti, aku akan kembali nanti, see ya "

"jaga dirimu, see ya 01 .."

PIP

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Jonghyun memeriksa kembali penampilannya sebelum bertemu dengan orang itu. Mengecek kembali buket bunga lily miliknya. Masih indah seperti sebelumnya. Tangannya kemudian memutar engsel pintu itu . Dilihatnya sesosok yang sedang asik memandangi pemandangan halaman rumah sakit melalui jendela kamarnya.

"seasyik itu kah sampai-sampai kau tidak sadar seseorang sudah datang eum?"

Sesosok itu berbalik kearah Jonghyun. Wajah itu terlihat cerah setelah ia tahu siapa yang mengunjunginya.

"Jonghyun-hyung!"

"hei Jino"

Namja bertubuh kurus itu menggerakkan kursi rodanya mendekati Jonghyun.

"aigooo hyung? Kenapa baru sekarang mengunjungi ku? Sesibuk itu kah kau sehingga kau tidak bisa mengunjungiku walaupun sebentar?" kesal Jino sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Mian Jino, aku benar-benar sibuk, waktu luangku benar-benar tersita, jangan marah ne? Aku punya sesuatu untukmu"

"apa itu?"

"janji dulu, bahwa kau memaafkanku ok?''

"baiklah aku memaafkanmu Jonghyunie-hyung, sekarang mana hadiahnya?"

"close your eyes"

"baiklah"

"tada~"

Jino terkejut saat sebuah buket bunga sekarang sudah ada dipangkuannya. Jino seketika speechless ia terlalu senang saat ini.

"Omoo Lily! Gomawo hyung, you are the best one heheheheh"

Apapun akan Jonghyun lakukan agar senyum indah itu tak akan pernah sirna dari wajah mungilnya. Cukup seperti ini saja itu sudah cukup baginya. Jino terlalu spesial untuk seorang Jonghyun.

"kau sudah menjalani terapi mu hari ini?"

"belum sebentar lagi sepertinya, kau mau menemaniku hyung?"

"tentu nae dongsaengie" ujarnya sambil mencubit pipi Jino.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.

Jinki kembali membetulkan letak jas nya, dibelakangnya terlihat Minho yang sedang melakukan hal yang sama.

"siap bertemu Yunho hyung?" tanya Minho.

"aku siap"

"aneh, kenapa orang itu tidak datang, seharusnya kau tidak sendirian Jinki"

"Cih! Aku justru senang ia tidak datang, that bastard shouldn't be here as my rival" terang Jinki. Entah kenapa saat ia mendengar nama itu isi kepalanya serasa mendidih

Minho hanya diam, tanggapan Jinki tidak perlu ia jawab pikirnya.

Mereka berdua kemudian memasuki rumah beraksen eropa klasik itu. Bisa dilihat ada beberapa pria berjas hitam berkumpul di sebuah ruangan.

"ah~ tuan Jinki, anda sudah datang, Mr Yunho sudah menunggu anda di kamarnya, mari saya antarkan"

Salah satu anak buah Yunho bernama Joon menghantarkan Jinki dan Minho kekamar bosnya. Terlihatlah seorang pria berumur 33 tahun sedang terbaring diranjangnya yang berukuran King Size.

"hey Joon, where's Jonghyun, i didn't saw him" tanya Minho penasaran.

"Jonghyun ada urusan, makanya Mr Yunho hanya menyampaikan pesannya melalui telefon"

"pesan apa?"

"nanti kau juga akan tahu"

Jinki berjalan menuju ranjang Yunho dan menjabat tangannya kepada sang pria yang sedang sekarat itu.

"bagaimana kabarmu hyung?"

"baik dan juga tidak baik, Dokter pribadiku melarang ku untuk terlibat dengan perusahaan mulai dari sekarang. Bagaimana dengan kabar perusahaan kita? Apa lancar?"

"Kita tidak pernah kehilangan satu pelanggan pun hyung, kurasa masih stabil, namun kami masih bergantung dengan wewenangmu dalam menjalanan perusahaan, kami tidak berani mengambil jalan melalui jalan pikir kami sendiri"

"Kalau begitu aku memutuskan semua wewenangku terhadap perusahaan 100% aku serahkan pada kalian , sudah saatnya kalian berdua yang mengambil alih sepenuhnya perusahaan"

Ini berita yang Jinki tunggu sejak lama, wewenang perusahaan jatuh ketangannya. Tinggal menyingkirkan pesaingnya yaitu Jonghyun.

"don't worry hyung kami akan membuat perusahaan kita menjadi yang paling berkuasa, aku takkan mengecewakanmu hyung, i promise" sebuah senyum seringai menghiasi wajahnya.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Jonghyun masih berkonsentrasi dengan bourbon di sloki miliknya. Mengisap cairan itu sambil berdengung pelan. Sampai suara pintu terbuka terdengar olehnya.

Cklek

Blam

"welcome home key.." sambutnya saat melihat Key menyusulnya ke pantry.

Key hanya berdengung malas dan mengambil posisi duduknya disebelah Jonghyun.

"kau mau? Ini minuman favoritemu Bourbon, wanna some?" tawar Jonghyun.

"tentu"

Jonghyun kemudian menuangkan wine tersebut ke gelas milik Key.

"Have fun last night?" tanya Jonghyun

"aku hanya mengejar seorang mata2 yang merupakan pria tua, menurutmu? Itu membosankan" jawab key sarkastik

Jonghyun terkekeh. "tanpamu mungkin aku sudah mati terbunuh olehnya"

"key.."

"apa?"

"kau tahu misimu kan?"

"membunuh rival mu yang bernama Jinki, so what?"

"kau bahkan belum pernah melihat wajahnya"

"uh huh, harus kah aku berkenalan dengannya?"

"You sily seriously"

"lalu katakan padaku, pembicaraan ini mengarah kemana" tanya Key acuh.

Jonghyun kemudian menyerahkan sebuah amplop coklat yang dari tadi terletak di meja pantry samping Jonghyun.

"apa ini?"

"buka saja"

Key kemudian membuka amplop tersebut dan mengeluarkan isinya. Selembar foto seseorang dan sebuah daftar riwayat hidup.

"Laki-laki itu lah yang bernama Lee Jinki" jelasnya singkat saat Key memandangi Jinki. Seorang pria berambut cokla dengan mata sipit bibir tebal dan hidung bangir. Overall tampang Jinki benar-benar...

"dia tampan kan?" pancing Jonghyun yang memergoki Key terlalu seksama memandangi foto Jinki. Key hanya mendengus kesal.

"maksudmu memberikan ini kepada ku apa?"

"itu senjata mu untuh menjatuhkannya"

"WHAT? Are Fucking Kidding me,kill him with this thing? Hell NO! Apa yang kau pikirkan hah? " seru key yang tidak mengerti dengan strategi yang direncanakan Jonghyun.

"Listen, Jinki bukan orang yang bisa kau kalahkan dengan mudah Key, butuh strategi khusus untuk menjatuhkannya" jelasnya seraya kembali meneguk bourbon miliknya.

"Kau cukup memintaku membunuhnya, dan aku akan membawakan mayatnya kehadapanmu, that's simple" remeh Key.

Jonghyun tertawa, ia sudah memprediksikan reaksi sang tangan kanannya akan seperti ini.

"asal kau tahu Key, Jinki itu hampir mirip denganmu, kalian sama-sama licik, Jinki punya sejumlah cara agar apa yag diinginkan di dapat. Jika Jinki semudah itu dikalahkan maka sudah dari dulu aku membunuhnya Key. Misi ini hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya dan file ini yang akan membantumu" Jonghyun menyeringai sambil memandang Key.

"lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya dirinya masih tak paham

"Jika pertahanan Jinki tidak bisa dirobohkan dari luar maka satu-satunya cara ialah dengan merobohkannya dari dalam" desis Jonghyun. Key masih terdiam

"dan caranya adalah you have to breakin his heart"

**TBC**

A/n : HEIHOOOOO I'M BACK ^^

Aku ngebawa next chaptnya Gerscichte Der Mafia

Moga habis baca ini langsung "ngeh" dengan prologue yang pertama aku bikin

Gak banyak minta sih,

Tapi bagi readers yang udah baca ini **tolong review ok?  
><strong>

wahai SR bertobatlah kalian

i need your critics, saran dan semacamnya

Gamsahamnida nee buat yang udah review di chap awal *hug*

aku dedikasikan ff ini buat kalian semua yang udah Review dan para OKS yang kebetulan lagi singgah kesini

Love you~


	3. Chapter 2

**Title : Gerscichte Der Mafia**

**Chapter : 2**

**Author : Naokei & Queensterkim**

**Cast : - Lee Jinki**

**Kim Jonghyun**

**Kim Ki Bum**

**Choi Minho**

**Lee Taemin**

**Support Cast : - Cho Jino**

** - Lee Joon**

**Rating : Pg-15**

**Warning : FF ini terdapat kekerasaan eksplisit! So Don't Like , Don't Read **

**NO BASH!**

* * *

><p>Kehidupan kampus yang selalu membuatnya sangat tenang. Banyak teman yang bisa diajak untuk bermain dan belajar. Kuliah? Ya, sekarang ia Kuliah di salah satu universitas ternama di Seoul. Terkenal sebagai anak yang rajin dan pandai. Walaupun kadang sikapnya terlalu dingin, dia tidak sombong seperti kebanyakan orang yang merasa dirinya pintar. Ia sering membantu teman temannya dengan senang hati. Namja cantik yang selalu disenangi oleh teman temannya.<p>

"Kim Kibum" seseorang memanggilnya. Hanya seorang teman seangkatannya. Namja tinggi bermata bulat, berperawakan tampan dan terkesan calm yang selalu membuat hati para yeoja meleleh karena senyumannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Choi Minho

"Ne? Waeyo? Tugas lagi kah?" seperti sudah berteman lama. Kibum sangat mengerti akan sikap Minho yang hanya terkekeh sekarang. Hanya memberi peace sign dengan kedua jarinya.

"Aku ada tugas mendadak. Ne? jebal~~" memohon pada namja cantik yang tengah memeluk buku buku tebal kesukaannya. Hanya seorang kutubuku dengan kacamata minus tipis membingkai mata kucingnya.

"Aku tidak bisa Minho. Aku juga ada tugas. Bisakah sekali-kali kau mengerjakannya sendiri? Aku sering membantumu" menatap heran pada Minho yang masih saja memohon. Minho, Choi Minho yang terkenal akan tubuh yang atletis nan cerdik ini jika sudah berhadapan dengan tugas, selalu saja seperti ini.

"Ayolah kibum… aku akan mentraktirmu nanti? Otthe?" semoga cara ini berhasil pikir Minho

Drrrr drrrr

Gotcha! Kibum mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menghindar dari Minho. Meraih ponselnya yang berada di saku celananya. Tersenyum tipis sebelum menjauh dari Minho.

"I gotta go. Sorry Kero. Maybe next time"

PIP

"01, lupa dengan tugasmu? Ini sudah telat 10 menit" tegur seseorang dari seberang sana bernada kesal.

"Aku ada urusan dengan dosen tadi. Sebentar lagi aku akan sampai disana" membuka pintu mobil Porsche metallic miliknya. Masuk dan kembali menutup pintunya. Segera menghidupkan mobilnya.

"Don't be late! I give you 5 minute! Arro? - PIP" Line seberang putus. Melempar ponselnya pada jok penumpang disebelah. Menekan gas perlahan sampai keluar dari gerbang kampus. Beberapa meter dari area kampus dan dalam hitungan detik mobil itu melaju cepat ditengah sepinya jalan.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.

PRANGG

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN LEE TAEMIN?" teriak seorang namja berpipi chubby yang tengah mengetik sebuah project besarnya. Dikejutkan oleh sebuah benda yang terjatuh dan pecah.

"Ani… aku hanya menghancurkan barang haram" memasukan tangannya kedalam saku celana. Beranjak pergi dan meninggalkan ruang tamu yang ia buat seperti keadaan sehabis perang. Kaca pecah dimana – mana.

"Ini…" Namja itu meneliti benda apa yang telah dihancurkan oleh namja cantik yang berstatus sebagai dongsaengnya itu. Darahnya mengalir sedikit lebih cepat, emosinya mulai naik.

BRAAAKKK

Membuka kasar pintu kamar itu. Menemukan sosok namja cantik yang sedang duduk dipinggiran kasurnya. Membelakangi dirinya yang mencoba mendekati. Menahan emosi yang sedikit bergejolak atas apa yang telah diperbuat namja didepannya.

"Apa maksudmu menghancurkan barang milik ibuku?" sedikit menekan pada kata Ibu. Masih tidak berkutik. Diam dengan mata yang terus memandang luar jendela.

"Jawab aku Lee Taemin…"

"Pentingkah sebuah jawaban itu Lee Jinki? Cih" bangkit dari duduknya. Meninggalkan hyungnya yang masih diam menatap dirinya menjauh.

Berjalan menjauh dari rumahnya. Hanya bermodalkan seragam sekolah yang sedikit kusut, ponsel dan beberapa lembar uang di saku seragam. Entah hanya menatap kosong jalan. namun ada guratan benci didalam manic itu. Emosi, benci dan dendam tergambar jelas jika kau menatapnya.

YA! ITU PUNYAKU!

KAU BISA MINTA PADA APPA.

Menoleh pada taman bermain disebelah kirinya. Menatap kedua namja yang terlihat sedikit bertengkar. Hanya karena lollipop milik namja berpipi tirus itu direbut oleh namja yang lebih besar darinya. Terlintas seperti bayangan kehidupannya. Hidup ini selalu saja ada perebut kebahagiaan.

TEP TEP TEP

"Eh?"

PLAKK  
>HUAAAAA APPA JAHAT<p>

Terkejut pada pemandangan yang baru saja ia lihat. Namja pipi tirus itu baru saja ditampar oleh Appanya sendiri. Cih! Adakah Appa yang sejahat itu pada anaknya? Buktinya Taemin lihat dengan matanya sendiri. Meninggalkan taman bermain yang hanya membuatnya naik darah. Seperti bayangan dirinya. Dendamnya. Ingin segera membalasnya.

BRUGH

"Hei Hei… siapa yang baru saja berani menabrakku? Ck! Lihat dirinya! Sepertinya dia orang kaya" seorang namja berpenampilan sangar yang baru saja ditabrak tak sengaja oleh Taemin. Mulai mengepung Taemin yang sedikit takut.

"Kau harus membayar kelakuanmu" memojokkan Taemin yang hanya diam. Mengeluarkan uang dan ponsel dari sakunya. Menyodorkan barang tersebut tanpa mengeluarkan suara dan menatap.

"eeehhhh? Hanya ini? Kau orang kaya kan? Tidak mungkin hanya punya ini?" merampas semua uang dan ponsel milik Taemin. Sepertinya ia tidak puas.

"Tunggu, sepertinya kau cantik. Ayo ikut bersamaku. Sebagai ganti kesalahanmu. hem?" mencoba merangkul bahu Taemin, dengan cepat ia menghindar. Sayang. Dibelakangnya ada seorang namja lagi menangkap tubuhnya. Dan sekarang ia tak dapat bergerak.

"Ayolah. Ini salahmu. Kau harus ganti ru-"

TUK

Sebuah kaleng kosong yang mengenai tepat pada belaang kepala namja tersebut. Menoleh kebelakang. Seorang namja berjaket biru dengan topi yang menutupi sebagian dahinya. Tersenyum tipis pada sang korban lempar-kalengnya.

"Mianhae… aku tak sengaja" memelas.

"BASTARD!" langsung berlari menerjang namja tinggi itu.

CEKREKK

DEP

Seakan jika namja sangar itu maju selangkah lagi, nyawanya akan hilang. Sebuah pistol tepat dihadapannya, diwajahnya. Seandainya namja tinggi itu menarik pelatuknya, cukup sekali, dikepala. Dor! Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"AKAN KUBALAS NANTI! REMEMBER IT!" berlari meninggalkan dua namja itu bersama anak buahnya. Takut akan hidupnya selesai kalau saja ia masih melawannya.

"Go..gomawo" membungkuk memberi ucapan terimakasihnya.

"Hem.. Lain kali hati hati ne?" mengusap kepala Taemin sekilas lalu meninggalkannya. Tahukah Taemin masih menatapnya sampai ia hilang di ujung jalan sana? Sedikit melihat ia menarik pelatuk pistol itu. Hei, itu bukan pistol sungguhan. Melainkan pistol air. Sedikit tercengang lalu menarik simpul senyum tipis dibibir kecilnya. Neomu kyeopta namja.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.

"Baiklah. Aku akan segera kesana" Menutup flip ponselnya. Menyambar jas yang tergeletak disofa dekat meja kerjanya. Bergegas menuju parkiran mobil.

Drrrt ddrttt (Fur Elise)

KLIK

"Yoboseo?"

"Jinki! Mr Yunho sekarat! Bisakah kau datang secepatnya?"

"EH? Ne! Geure. Aku akan secepatnya kesana"

PIP

Memasuki mobilnya dan menghidupkan mesin. Segera keluar dari area parkiran. Masih menimbang apa yang harus ia lakukan. Okey. Mencoba tenang. Menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Pertama, customer yang harus ia temui sekarang. Bukan customer biasa. Namun dilain tempat, hyungnya sakit, lebih tepatnya sekarat. Mencoba mengambil keputusan yang tepat. Tidak ingin merusaknya sedikitpun.

"Mianhae… Mr. Yunho tidak dapat diselamatkan" dengan kalimat yang diucapkan oleh dokter barusan, membuat kakinya lemas. Jinki memang bukan tipe orang yang lemah. BUKAN SIFATNYA! Tapi ini menyangkut orang yang ia sayangi. Hanya Yunho, yang ia punya. Dan sekarang tinggallah jasad sang hyung yang terbujur kaku ditempat tidur.

"Mr. Yunho membuat ini sehari yang lalu, sebelum ia kembali tak sadarkan diri" Joon memberikan sebuah amplop dan beberapa berkas. Mungkin surat perusahaan. Ya, untuk sekarang ia tidak peduli dengan ini. Masih dalam kalut kesedihan. Ck. Benar - benar terlihat lemah.

BRAKKK

"HYUNG!" Teriak seorang namja yang mempunyai pitch tinggi.. Yah, suara yang dikenal Jinki. Friend? Maybe. Rival? Yeah, you can call it like that.

"APA YANG TERJADI PADA HYUNG?" menarik kerah kemeja Joon yang berdiri dipojok ruangan. Hanya menatap datar Jonghyun yang penuh dengan emosinya. Is useless to act drama like that Kim Jonghyun, pikir Jinki.

"Kuharap nanti malam kalian datang keruang Mr. Yunho" melepas perlahan jeratan pada kerah miliknya. Merapikan sedikit lipatan kusut pada jasnya.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.

ZRRRAAASSSHHHH

Hujan mengguyur daerah pemakaman itu. Menemani kesedihan yang larut pada suasana abu-abu kelam. Matahari tak dapat menampilkan cahaya terang ditengah siang hari ini. Upacara pemakaman telah selesai.

"Hyung. Aku janji akan mempertahankan apa yang telah kau pertahankan. Aku janji hyung" lirihnya. Suara serak yang tertelan oleh suara keras yang timbul dari jatuhnya air beradu pada tanah. Berdiri setelah memberikan doa. Berjalan menjauhi gundukan tanah itu.

"Hyung…" panggil Jonghyun dari kejauhan. Menoleh pada sosok yang berdiri disamping mobilnya.

"Aku yakin kau masih dalam perasaan sedih. Kita undur saja perbincangan tentang perusahaan"

"Tidak. Yang sudah terjadi lewatkan saja. Cepat pergi ke tempat Joon" membuka pintu mobilnya. Jonghyunpun melakukan hal yang sama pada mobil miliknya.

Brakk

Pintu tertutup. Membuka kacamata hitam yang sedari membingkai matanya.

"Kau sudah lihat orangnya kan Key? Dia Jinki. Aku harap kau bisa menyelesaikannya" bersandar pada jok. Membiarkan namja cantik yang masih menatap mobil Jinki yang makin menjauh.

"Easy" ucapnya sambil seringaian khas miliknya. Dengan mata kucingnya yang mengkilap karena kilat.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.

"Aku bosan Taemin ah. Ajak aku jalan jalan ne? jebal" rengek Jino. Mengguncang guncangkan lengan Taemin pelan. Berharap keinginannya dikabulkan. Ayolah, siapa juga yang tidak akan bosan jika hanya duduk dan tidur didalam ruang pasien, rumah sakit. Jenuh sangat.

"Aku tidak berani mengajakmu. Aku takut dokter melarang kau untuk keluar. Bagaimana jika kau drop nantinya?" memberi sedikit alasan yang masuk akal. Cukup khawatir dengan fisik temannya yang sangat rapuh ini.

"Ayolah. Hyungku sering melakukannya. Aku diperbolehkan untuk jalan jalan. Hanya ke taman diluar Taemin. Ne ne?"

CEKLEK

Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok cantik yang masuk kedalam ruangan. Membawa sebuket bunga lily kesukaan Jino. Penampilan yang selalu membuatnya tampil yeppeo. Poni choco nya menutupi sebagian dahinya.

"Annyeong Jino ya… bagaimana keadaanmu? Jonghyun hyung tidak bisa datang hari ini" Key memberi salam pada Jino. Memberi senyuman khasnya pada Taemin sebagai tanda sapa.

"Sepertinya keadaanku membaik Key Hyung. Ahh, sayang sekali hyung tidak bisa datang. Oh ya! Key hyung ini temanku. Lee Taemin"

"Annyeong haseyo. Lee Taemin imnida" memberi hormat dengan sopan.

"Annyeong Taemin ah. Key imnida" mengulur tangan kanannya. Mengajak satu dari tangan Taemin ikut terulur.

Membalas jabat tangan sang namja cantik itu. Tangan yang putih dan lembut, neomu yeppeo, pikir Taemin.

"Hyung, ajak aku jalan jalan ne? ke taman saja. Jebal~" Jino kembali merengek, kali ini dengan Key. Menarik lengan Key manja. Terkekeh melihat namja imut yang sangat manja dihadapannya. Mengangguk setuju, mengabulkan permintaannya. Terkekeh pelan saat Jino berteriak riang dan memainkan kepalan tangannya ke udara.

"Ya sudah. Ayo kita pindahkan dirimu ke kursi roda terlebih dahulu" Key memapah Jino menuju kursi roda yang sudah disiapkan oleh Taemin.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.

DOR

CRAATTT

"Cih! Tidak Berguna" Meninggalkan seonggok tubuh tak bernyawa karena tembakannya tadi. Darah yang mengalir segar tepat dari dahi hingga kebelakang kepala, tembus. Sekali membidik pada kepala sang anak buah yang telah gagal menjalankan rencananya. Sedikit percikan air merah kental membercak di jas putih yang ia kenakan. Melempar jas tersebut pada bodyguardnya.

"Tolong lenyapkan jas itu. Kalau bisa hancurkan saja" ucapnya santai sembari merenggangkan ikatan dasi yang mengalung dileher.

"Dan tolong pindahkan keluarganya lalu bakar rumah ini. biarkan dia didalam sini" beranjak dari ruang kerja sang mantan anak buah. Memasuki mobil dan melaju perlahan. Tak lama dari itu…

BWOOOSHHH

Rumah sederhana itu terbakar seketika. Ditelan sang merah dalam kegelapan malam. Tengah malam? Yah… ia sudah biasa untuk ini. menangani semua orang yang merusak rencananya diwaktu yang sama, pukul12.00. ck, cukup mudah untuknya menghilangkan jejak atas pekerjaannya agar tak diketahui pihak kepolisian.

"Tuan Lee, pihak keluarga menolak untuk dipindahkan tapi mereka meminta imbalan berupa-"

"Berikan mereka 5 juta won. Setidaknya mereka akan senang" memotong perkataan sang sekretarisnya. Masih berkutat dengan dokumen dokumen penting yang berada di hadapannya.

"Baik Tuan"

Dddrrrrrr….dddrrrrr

PIP

From : Yellow hair evil  
>Subject : Just information hyung!<br>Aku sedang pergi ke China menyelesaikan masalah yang pernah melanda Yunho hyung. Aku akan pergi selama 1 minggu. I'll do my best!

CIH! Melempar asal ponsel touch screennya. Moodnya sedikit turun. Si dongsaeng, ani.. entahlah. Bingung menganggap sang rambut kuning itu apa. Menginti pada hal kalau DIA MEMBENCINYA!

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.

"Kalian siapa?" masih tidak bergeming dari tempat ia berdiri. Baru saja keluar dari toko daging untuk sekedar membeli bahan makanannya yang habis dan berjalan melalui gang kecil. Menghela nafas melihat segerombolan namja kekar mengelilinginya.

"KAU ANAK BUAH JK KAN?" menarik kedua tangan namja cantik itu dari belakang. Mengunci segala pergerakannya. Cih! 4 lawan 1. Mudah baginya.

"Bored Hell" menatap remeh sambil menguap pelan.

SYUUTT

BUGH

Pukulan kekuatan tenaga dalam.  
>Telak diperut sang namja. Namun bukan diperut si namja cantik itu, melainkan si perut sang namja yang telah mengunci tubuh ramping itu. Lolos dari cengkraman si namja berotot. Ck. Sudah dibilang kan, ini mudah untuknya. Menutup kepalanya dengan hoodie abu abu miliknya. Berlari meninggalkan 4 namja –salah satunya sudah tersungkur dengan mulut berdarah dan sepertinya sebentar lagi akan hilang dari dunia.<p>

"Dia Kabur!"

Bodoh, pikirnya. Berlari menuju jalan raya yang cukup sepi. Memakai kacamata favoritenya. Yah setidaknya dia masih tetap bergaya walaupun sedang dikejar – kejar seperti buronan. Memainkan arah larinya. Ke kanan, kekiri,lompat dan terjadi seterusnya.

"Got It!" menemukan sebuah jalan raya. Melihat sebuah mobil truck melaju kencang. Senyum menghiasi bibir pink manisnya. Mulai berlari menyebrangi jalan.

TEP

DEP

TEP

"AWAS!"

CKKIIIITTT

BRUGGHH

Down again. Satu lagi gugur. 2 more again. Namja kekar berpakaian putih terkapar dengan naasnya. Terlempar cukup jauh karena tertabrak oleh truck. Kepalanya sudah bocor dan darah memenuhi aspal. Sedikit melirik ke belakang dan menatap pemandangan manis baginya. Betapa ia ingin mencium bau anyir dari darah kental yang merembes itu, sayang permainannya belum selesai. Kembali berlari dan mempermainkan 2 orang yang masih mengejarnya. berpikir mencari ide untuk kembali bersenang senang malam ini.

Menuju bangunan tak terpakai. Berlari menaiki tangga dan menuju lantai teratas. Dan END, buntu.

"Ah, such a bad luck" meringis pelan sambil menggaruk kepalanya pelan. Ergh! Rambutnya sedikit basah karena keringatnya.

"DIAM DITEMPAT" sebuah pistol mengarah padanya tak jauh dibelakang tubuh si namja cantik.

"Kau sudah tertangkap Kim Kibum" Kedua namja itu merasa menang. Memojokan si kitty. Key berdengus. Mengangkat tangannya ke atas. Menyerahkah dia?

"Good Boy" mendekati Key. Kembali mengikat Key dengan kedua tangan kekarnya. Sedikit memicingkan matanya melihat korban selanjutnya.

CRIINGG

Sebuah pisau kecil keluar dari sepatu bagian alasnya. Mengayunkan kakinya kebelakang dan

JLEBB

"ARGHHH,,, ARGHHH,,, ARGHHH" mengenai bagian yang terpenting dari semua namja. Pisau itu menancap tepat pada juniornya. Membuat cengkraman itu lepas. Menangkap kerah sang namja.

DOORRR

Peluru itu bersarang dikepala rekannya sendiri. Key? Ya ia melindungi dirinya dengan namja yang sebenarnya sekarat. Karena peluru salah tembak mengenai otaknya, membuat dirinya menjadi mayat tidak berguna.

"Errggghh. What the son of bitch you are" berteriak pada Key yang sedang melempar namja tadi menjauh dari dirinya. Ia belum ingin tangannya terkena noda merah yang membuatnya liar sampai saat ini.

"Is that you eh?" mencibir dan kembali berlari menuju pinggiran bangunan.

"Jika kau benar benar menangkapku, tangkap dengan tangan kosongmu" mencoba memancing sang target terakhirnya. SMARTIE BOY, teriak Key dalam hati saat namja itu melempar pistolnya kesembarang arah. Melirik jam tangannya. 10 detik lagi.

"Ah, my time is up! Bye bye" menghempaskan tubuhnya dari bangunan.

"HEYY!" Jika namja ini tidak mendapatkan Key, mungkin saja ia tidak selamat kalau saja ia kembali dengan tangan kosong.

DEP

SYYUUUT

HUWAAAAAAAA

BRUGGGHHH

KREEEKK

FINISH. Key menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri. 4 namja yang mengejarnya mati dengan sendirinya. Masih bergantung pada tali yang terikat pada sebuah pipa kokoh. Memandangi tubuh yang sudah remuk dan bersimbah darah. Menjatuhkan diri dari lantai 15? Ya! Bukan Key yang membunuhnya. Dia sendiri yang menjatuhkan diri.

Poni choco itu tertiup angin malam, wajah cantik itu menyeringai jahat "Pabo" lirihnya sambil terkekeh.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.

PIP PIP PIP

Alarm jam digital berwarna pinknya. Yah waktu menunjukan pukul tengah malam.. Mengangkat dirinya dan berdiri kembali dengan benar. Menghirup udara malam yang dingin. Senang rasanya setelah berpesta kecil kecilan.

DRRRR DRRRR

PIP

"Ehm?" berdengung pelan. Sedikit kesal karena sebuah panggilan dan itu mengganggu waktu lelapnya.

"Mereka semua mati dan bersifat kecelakaan. Kami tidak dapat informasi lebih dari itu"

"Besok aku akan mengurusnya"

PIP

ERRGGHHH… Gagal lagi! Gagal mendapatkan siapa yang ingin menghancurkan hyungnya. Cih! Kembali menutup matanya karena lelah yang disebabkannya kebanyakan target.

DRRRRRR

PIP

From : Jinki Hyung  
>Subject : Otthe Kero?<br>Apa sudah menemukannya?

"Mianhae hyung" sedikit merasa bersalah pada hyungnya. Hahhh… hidup ini memang sering tidak searah dengan apa yang ia pikirkan.. 

**TBC**

* * *

><p>AN : hEIHO !  
>i bring the next chapt for this fic<br>anyone still remember it?  
>i hope so :3<p>

Seperti biasa readers yang udah Read, Review ohkay?  
>makin banyak komennya makin cepet ku post next chapt nya<br>yang udah meluangkan waktunya untuk RnR, jeongmal gamsahamnida  
>i dedicated this fic for you ^^<p>

love you readers ~


End file.
